Painting Our Love
by The Prince's Aylala
Summary: 14-year old Rachel has had enough. She wants to escape into a reality where she can be herself completely. After her best friend lends her a Naruto manga, she soon finds herself stuck in their world, and falling in love with an Akatsuki Member! DixOc
1. Feedom

Chapter 1

_ 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. She loved to read Japanese books, and soon fell in love with an imaginary character'_ The blue ink wrote across the lines of the small diary paper. The letters, beautifully crafted, danced across the page in small burst, as the author thought of more things to add to her story.

"Hui-Ya!" Rachel cried as she tossed the green furry book out of her hands, the small pen following soon after. She tossed back her smooth, straight hair, and tried to calm herself down. The story wasn't going right, and there was no way she could concentrate.

She ran her hands through the purple mess on her head. She has spent hours fixing it, and somehow, it was still messy. Rachel pushed her glasses father up the bridge of her nose and stretched her arms out. Looking out her window, she could see the moon rise higher into the night. 11:30, her alarm clock read.

With a sigh, Rachel stood up, as she passed by the mirror in her room, she caught a look at herself. Dark purple hair stood out against the pale of her skin, with forest green eyes hid under piles of black eye makeup and thick glasses. Fourteen freckles sat unevenly on her nose, and full cracked lips, bloody and torn from her constant chewing on them.

She looked nothing like her parents

Her mother was a full-figured woman, with short chocolate brown hair. She had such clear blue eyes, Rachel often wondered how her father was able to leave her and hate her as he did. She was a kind woman, with a beautiful smile, and a laugh that often reminded Rachel of Christmas bells.

Her Father, on the other hand, was not Rachel's favorite person in the world. He was a tall man, and well built. Dark tanned skin, with Balding dark brown hair. He always had bloodshot brown eyes, that were once kind, now held great hated for her and everyone else around.

Rachel quickly undressed, and placed her old, black and full of holes, wolf tee-shirt on. The shirt fell past her butt, and her old cloth camo pants-turned-to-short-shorts. She ran her brush through the still-tangled mess of purple, and wiped whatever makeup she could off her face.

She turned off the lights, and quickly closed the blinds and curtains in her room, engulfing herself into the darkness which she loved the most. Crawling into bed and grabbing her iPod off her dresser, she settled in and listened as the melodic screaming from her headphones lulled her to sleep.

^.^

Rachel yawned as she passed by the people in the halls of her High-school, most of the people with sweaters declaring the school team, _Laurier Rams. _She sniggered, how could anyone have that much school spirit? As she walked quietly into her homeroom, she bumped into her best friend Connor.

"Hey, you jerk," she said as they walked to their seats, "What happened last night?"

Connor looked at her in, his sleepy brown eyes drooping lower and lower as he spoke. "Playing Halo up 'till four in the morning. Too tired to talk. Let me sleep." He leaned his body on her, his weight nearly making Rachel fall over. She pushed him off her and swung her bag on her desk, the heavy backpack landing with a thud.

"Here, it's the book I borrowed. Give me another one, kay?" She tossed a torn volume of _Naruto _at her best friend. "Sorry, Tobi got at it." Tobi was Rachel's poodle puppy, named after the Akatsuki member that Rachel adored. Even though the was no chance that the puppy could haven known who 'Tobi' was, he seemed in inherit a lot of his nature. They were both too goofy for words, and both seemed to be terrifying when upset.

Connor sat down at his own desk, dark brown curls falling over his face as he relaxed and let his head fall on his thick binder. "Hm, the only new one I got is the one where the Gaara guy and Akatsuki are trying to kill each other with giant birdies. And I'm NOT letting you have that one," He said, running a hand through his dark Afro-like hair. His hand stopped at a small spot on his head, and he began to play with the single silver curl that grew there.

"Unless you promise to make me something today in cooking," he finished, a sly smile forming on his face.

"Fine, fine. We're making chocolate pudding today anyways. Yuck!" Rachel made a face that looked somewhere between walking into a door, and having to clean up her room.

"I don't know how you don't like chocolate. It's the best thing man-kind has ever created! You should be worshiping it, like most girls do."

"Yeah, well, most girls don't dye their hair purple of all colors, and don't walk around in their pajama shorts when they're too lazy to get changed in the morning," Rachel noted as she looked at what she was wearing. The cut-offs she wore to bed the night before were still on, but she had changed her shirt into a small black tank-top. On top of her odd outfit, she was wearing one of Connors sweaters that he had left behind a few days ago when they were playing video games in her basement.

Connor snorted, "This proved that you're not officially a girl."

"And you officially have no dick. Now gimme the book"

Connor gave a sigh before pulling a new manga out of his bag. "You had better give it back to me in one piece. I haven't even read it yet."

"Yeah, yeah." Connor tossed the thick book to her, and Rachel leaned forward to catch it. After tucking the graphic novel safely into her bag, she turned and began the school day.

^.^

Rachel got home late that night, she had went over to Connor's house to play video games until it was dark. As she lay in bed, she listened in to her mother's conversation to her Biological father downstairs.

"But she doesn't _want_ to see you," Her mother was saying softly, "She says there's no point."

Rachel heard the harsh voice of her father, "I don't give a shit what she wants! I'm supposed to be taking care of her on weekends, and this is how she repays me? Let me see her, and we'll have a talk. I'll knock some sense into her stupid little brain..." She stopped listening. Rachel knew how her father felt about her reading habits. She knew how much he hated them. But to her, it was an escape. A reality where she could belong in.

She sighed and pulled the novel out of her bag. It was the newest one, where Deidara and Gaara were battling it out. About twenty minutes into the book, Rachel's eyes felt heavy. As she finally closed them, she took one last look at the scene before her eyes. Flying on his bird-like, Deidara sat, and slowly as she drifted into sleep, she thought of what it would be like to have the freedom she desired in a world that didn't exist.

* * *

_**So, how'd you like it so far. Yeah, I know, no Deidara right now. But, he's gonna be here soon! This is actually only my second fanfic EVER, so I think I'm gonna need you're help! Please, Please, Please..... with a naked Naruto boy on top???? Lol, now I know all the fangirls (and Guys) will comment!!! Less Than Three You!! **_

_**3**_

_**The Prince's Aylala ^.^  
**_


	2. Too Real

The loud banging was constant in her ears. It's quick, un-rythmic booms forced it's way into her head, her brain pounding louder than the explosions that surrounded her.

When the pain became too unbearable for her to take, Rachel peeled her eyes open, hoping to destroy whatever was forcing her to wake up. Immediately though, Rachel wished she had just kept her eyes closed, for instead of her soft bed and decorated walls, hot, sandy ground rested benieth her, rock walls forming a large circle around her.

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before blinking them back to life, she realized with diminished hope that this wasn't her home. Large fiery explosions sounded off around her and sand pelted down her, confirming her of her distress.

Growling to herself about reading mangas before going to bed was never a good idea, she noticed, for the first time, a large flying sphere above her head swirling around in what could have only been sand. Looking closer at the scene above, she noticed a much smaller figure flying around on a giant bird, though not nearly as large as the sphere, the creature was ginormous compared to what she was used to.

Figuring that no possible reality could support this scene, Rachel automatically deemed it as another stupid dream. Not that this happened a lot to her. So it would only make sense if she left her dream world the same way she had come into it, the same she did with all the other odd dreams that had been occurring more frequently. But despite her re-occurring dreams, the explosions were beginning to piss her off.

"Hey," she called trying to get someone's attention, "Shut the hell up!" When she went unanswered, she did the only thing a rational, tired 14 year old girl would do in her current situation; She took off a shoe and chucked it.

^.^

Deidara growled joyfully, this battle was amusing! Still, he should've finished up a while ago, she had other, more important things to take care of, like making sure Tobi didn't do anything stupid. Gaara, as the monster called himself, knew how to take care of himself. Well, he wouldn't be in that position for very much longer, Deidara was going to blast him to hell!

Well, he would've, until something hard and leathery came into contact with his head. Looking at the black and white object, he came to a conclusion that this was a type of shoe.

Looking around, he noticed that no villagers were close enough to have hit him. Besides, this had come up from underneath. So, that must mean that someone under him had tossed it. That was impossible though, no one had been down in that area before, and he was sure that none of the villagers would even think of being down there. Still, Deidara checked, and almost directly under him, with what appearded to have only one shoe on, a small, young girl stood tall and proud, her breath coming out of her body in violent huffs.

His confusion over the girl had been a costly mistake. Gaara had chosen this time to attack, knocking Deidara off his bird, and, cursing loudly as he fell, landing right on top of the girl.

Rachel huffed her breath again. Apparently, throwing objects at people at people wasn't enough to get their attention. Screaming at them hadn't worked very well either, making her sore throat more raspy than it had already been from the dry heat of the desert Though now as she thought of what she gwas going to do next, she felt someone's eyes staring at her. Looking up, she saw the birdy-man glaring at her, and it took Rachel a second to realize that he had probably been doing that for a while. Embarrassed, she looked away, until she was forced to the ground by a lot of sudden weight.

"Gah!" Rachel cried, and tried to push the heavy object off her, realizing that she was pushing against a man's chest. The adult figure ontop of her had gotten the message, and had pulled himself off her. That was when it clicked into Rachel's mind who he was.

For the first time, she had gotten a good look of him, his long blond hair was tied up into a high half-pony, side bangs obscuring her view of his deep sea blue eyes. His skin was rough and tanned, and the black cloak that wrapped around him felt surprisingly smooth on her fingers.

"Deidara," Rachel gasped, he soft voice barely a whisper out of her lips.


End file.
